Missing Scene: Fight Club
by trycee
Summary: Fight Club-this is what happens before they enter the office together and helps explain Scully's comment in the office.


**Missing Scene: Fight Club**

**by Trycee**

**TimeFrame: Season 7, episode: Fight Club-this is what happens before they enter the office together and helps explain Scully's comment in the office.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, I wrote this for fun not profit...**

Mulder listened as Scully's hair blow dryer sounded...she had gotten up early and taken a shower. He pulled the covers over his head waiting for her to open the bathroom door and yell at him. On cue, she opened his bathroom door and poked her head out. "Mulder, get up. You're gonna be late for work."

She closed the door as he moaned, swirling the hot blown air through her wet hair. She knew she would have to call out to him again. "Mulder...come on! You'll be late."

Mulder threw off the covers and placed his feet upon the carpeted floor...he tried focusing on the time but couldn't quite make it out. He walked into the bathroom where Scully stood, fully dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black blouse and her mega heels she had stashed in his closest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck. He then walked over to the toilet, flipped up the lid and filled it, and then flushed. He then stood by the sink waiting for her to move over for him to wash his hands. She neatly placed her hair brush and blow dryer in his cabinet where she kept her stuff, and put away her toothbrush. Mulder leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and then turned, gathering up her old clothes and towels into a laundry bag and walked out of the bathroom.

Mulder walked out of the bathroom, toweling off from a fresh shower, he noticed that Scully had made his bed and was sitting on the side of it, a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand. He dropped his towel and began getting dressed; she watched him get dressed and he winked at her. She smiled and then looked shyly down at her coffee. He then put on his dress shirt and stood at his ties, neatly arranged by Scully hanging from a tie-rack, trying to decide which one to wear that busy morning. She got up and picked out a tie for him, placing it over his head and tying it for him. Mulder knew exactly how to tie a tie but he loved it when she did it for him.

"Mulder?...", she said, sitting back down on his bed, coffee in hand.

"Hmm?", he said, putting his shoes on.

"Where is our relationship going?"

Mulder stood still a moment and then picked out a matching suit jacket. "Hunh? Where's it going?"

She stood up in front of him. "Yeah...is it just sexual or is it going somewhere?"

He took a long swig of her coffee and then gathered up his cell phone and keys from his nightstand. "Its going where its going, Scully...now come on or we'll be late."

She watched as he hurried for the door, she shook her head and followed after him. Mulder sat behind his desk in the dark, flickering the projector button. "This is an FBI fleet sedan from our Kansas City field office requisitioned by two seasoned agents there...driven into a tree at 45 miles per hour by the female agent in a novel effort to kill he male counter part."

Scully stood slightly behind him, her arms crossed looking at the slides.

"Now you might think I'm gonna suggest Psychokinesis...P.K.", he said, rocking slightly and speaking in her direction. "Someone or something controlling the agents with remote mind bending power."

Scully recognized his playful mood. "But its not..."

"Both agents, " he continued. "Sustained critical injuries...they're stories eerily similar...as if they temporarily lost control of their minds...unable to alter their behavior." he said clicking to another slide.

Scully remained silent.

"You may think I'm gonna say its past lives unresolved...or fate stalking the agents like an animal..."

"But you're not," she said, shaking her head.

"No, the interesting thing," he said interrupting. "about these agents is that they've worked together for 7 years previously without any incidents."

"Seven years?", Scully said, looking from Mulder to the slide.

"Yeah, but they are _not _romantically involved if that's what you're thinking...", he said looking at her.

She looked over to Mulder. "Not even I would be so far fetched..."

Mulder tried to ignore her comment. "You have any ideals Scully? Any thoughts?"

"What I'm thinking Mulder is how familiar this seems...playing Watson to your Sherlock. You dangling clues out in front of me one by one," she said slightly annoyed. "its a game," she shrugged. "And as usual you're holding something back from me."

Mulder knew the double meaning in that statement.

"You're not telling me something about this case..."

"Hmm," Mulder said, placing a finger to his lips, looking amused.

"Ah," Scully sighed. "Okay, so these agent were investigating something..."

Mulder made a sound but Scully continued. "Something...Much like what they themselves was almost killed by. Ah...something they came in contact with..."

Mulder gave no hints.

"Ah...a third party..."

Mulder held up two fingers."

"Ah...two third parties...:

He held out one finger, enjoying the game.

"Ah...twins...", she said. "Relatives..."

She waited for him to answer but he just sat there. "Ah...doppelganger."

He pointed to his nose.

"Ah...corporeal likeness that appears unbidden from the spirit world...the sight of which presages one's own death..."

She looked for recognition but he looked surprised. "Or," she continued. "Ah...double conjured into the world by a technique called bi-location...which in psychological terms represents the person's secret desires...and impulses..."

Mulder continued to stare at her, his mouth gaped open. "Committing acts that the person cannot commit themselves...or herself," she spoke.

Mulder had a slight smile on his face though his mouth still hung open.

"Mulder...the slide please!', she said, worked up.

He clicked the projector button, his head hung low.

"Yes!", she said clapping her hands and raising them up. She turned satisfied to Mulder.

"Don't go thinking that I'm gonna go start doing any autopsies," he said, glancing at Scully.

She crinkled her face, looking down at him.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
